


"The only thing worse than being talked about is not being talked about. "

by notjustmom



Series: “Quotation is a serviceable substitute for wit.” [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, Post-Episode: s01e03 The Great Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: After the pool...





	"The only thing worse than being talked about is not being talked about. "

"Sherlock." 

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

"Mmmm. No."

"Sherlock." John got to his feet somehow and limped over to where Sherlock was standing. "Sherlock."

"John. John - I thought - for just the briefest of moments - I jumped to a conclusion, erroneous of course. I believed you were Moriarty."

"I know."

"But then I saw - morse code - and I -" He lowered his head and blew out a harsh breath, as if he had to remember how to breathe again, and had overdone it just a bit. "I'm sorry, John. I just wanted to beat him, so very badly. Not that I had a plan what to do with him if I had managed to do so - and I, I nearly sacrificed you -" He spun around then and finally faced his friend. "He didn't hurt you, did he? When he took you, if he did anything to you -"

John raised his hand and placed a single finger on Sherlock's still moving lips. "Shh. I'm fine, Sherlock. Ego just took a hit, didn't even hear them behind me. Must be getting old."

"John." Sherlock's eyes glittered down at him as he pressed a hesitant kiss to John's fingertip. "I -"

"Sherlock. Not here." He rolled his eyes as he saw disappointment settle over Sherlock's features. "Idiot. We nearly got blown up here, or shot, or both. The first time I kiss you, the first time I get to hear what you sound like when I make love to you, I don't want to think about nearly dying. I just want -"

Without another word, Sherlock grabbed John's hand and pulled him out of the building and into the cab that had, naturally appeared the moment he lifted his hand.

"How -" John began, but his question was lost to Sherlock's frantic lips and he found his own fingers buried into the softest curls he had ever touched. "Damnnnnn."

"What - is something wrong? Too much?" Sherlock disentangled himself from John, slightly out of breath. "John?"

"People will definitely start talking."

"Do you mind so very much?" Sherlock's voice became uncertain and he began to turn away.

"No." John laid his hand on Sherlock's taut jawline and felt him relax at his touch. "I've never minded. Not one bit."


End file.
